Just Add Water
by Music books horses
Summary: Rose is a mermaid princess, and Dimitri is human, what happens when they feel attracted to each other? What will happen when Roses palace is attacked and she washes up on shore as a human into Dimitri's waiting arms. Read and find out :)
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all! So new story :3 I think this one is also a bit different than normal. So I hope you like it! Thank you to RozaHathaway17 for the awesome idea for this story. I already have chapter one written, so reviews will make me post faster :) disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the VA series.**

* * *

**Just Add Water**

**Prologue**

**Rose POV**

I shoot through the water, diving over the surface in a beautiful arc. I dive back into the water and give my firey golden tail a sharp flick and chase after my best friend, Lissa. I see her iridescent yellow green tail flip back and forth through the water as she tries to find a place to hide among the colorful coral. She and I both know it's pointless. I am great at finding people, plus I am one of the fastest mermaids around. I guess it's partly due to my great lineage but my parents also just say I was gifted and that I'll make the best Queen our sea empire had ever seen.

Yes, I am a mermaid princess, in case you were wondering. I am currently only fourteen but already I am faster and more cunning than most of the mer-people in our school. I have huge brown eyes and my skin is kind of the color of the inside of almond, or at least that's what I have been told as I have never actually seen one. Most mer-people have lighter skin so I stand out a lot. I have long almost black hair that even in the water has soft waves in it, the perfect hair basically. My tail is probably the most beautiful thing about me. It's the type of tail most mer-people are jealous of. It's a gold and ruby red, with bits of silver spread through out it when the sun hits it just right. Some of the rarest colors a tail can have are gold and red. The most common are green, blue, and purple. I love my tail so much, when the sun hits it, it shines like the sun and makes jaws drop when people see it. It's also extremely strong and powerful, my favorite thing about myself, besides my hair.

Lissa, on the other hand, has a yellow and green tail. The green matches the electric green of her eyes, and the yellow is soft and shimmery, like the rays of sunlight in the water. It matches her long beautiful blond hair perfectly. Her skin is lighter than mine, but she is beautiful in every way. In fact, I sometimes feel jealous of her she's so pretty, and I know she feels the same way about me. We make an interesting pair, contrasting each other perfectly. Lissa's also been my best friend for as long as I can remember and we do everything together. We're already planning on spending a year on land once we learn how to shift and are old enough to be allowed out with humans.

Oh gosh! I can't wait until I can shift. It's when we are able to transform our fin into human legs and the gills in our neck disappear making it so we can't breathe in water anymore but making it so we can fit it with humans. We have slit scars on our necks though from where they used to be once we shift. It's a painful process, I have heard, and most mer-people don't like to do it, some never do. However, since I am royalty and will eventually be queen, I will have to go on land quit a lot.

My dad, Abe, says that after you have shifted for awhile it becomes pretty easy and almost natural. I can't wait until I can; I have spent many days just watching the humans. I want to be able to run and jump, to try on different color clothes instead of always wearing only a bikini top, and to be able to see everything the world has to offer.

Sighing to myself, I see Lissa's beautiful tail shoot behind a mound of bright seaweed that matches the color of her tail almost perfectly. It was a good place to hide but not good enough against me.

I swim around for a bit pretending to not know where she is until I finally sneak up behind her and yell at her both mentally and out loud. She shoots three feet through the water, in terror, as I flip backwards, shaking with laughter.

I look over and see her glaring at me while she swims over to lean against a large boulder. Lissa shoots me daggers with her eyes and her mind, causing me to flinch. We haven't learned yet how to guard our minds from other mer-people. All mer-people have the ability to talk with our minds. It's how we communicate with animals but it can also be dangerous. Some people can even use something called compulsion, which is where they basically control someone's mind. So when we're around the age of sixteen they teach us how to guard our minds against everyone, letting only certain people in. Technically, it's very rude to communicate through our minds when we're in public but Lissa and I tend to do it anywhere.

"Come on Lissa! I'm bored!" I say out loud to her, and then in her mind, "Lets go to the surface by the beach and watch the humans for awhile!" A wicked gleam fills my eyes at the thought of spying on the humans.

"Rose, one day you're going to get us in more trouble than either of your parents can handle," Lissa says to me like I am a naughty child but a smile lights up her face.

"You love me!" I state as I grab her hand and sneak us out of the palace, towards the shore.

It takes us awhile to get there as Lissa isn't anywhere near as fast of a swimmer as I am. We finally get to the beach, or close enough anyway that we won't be spotted, hopefully. Lissa and I swim up behind a buoy, admiring all the people lying around tanning, the kids splashing in the water, and the sexy guys playing volleyball and wrestling in the sand.

Suddenly, I feel myself take a quick breath in and my heart starts to beat wildly in my chest. My eyes come to rest on the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I feel like my body is full of electricity just by looking at him. His body is perfectly sculpted; his hair is a deep brown and falls just to his shoulders. I can tell he is tall even for a human. I feel jealousy rip through me when I see the gorgeous girl he is with. She has long black hair and the perfect body for a human.

The man unexpectedly turns around and looks right at me. I don't understand how he knew I was there but we stare into each others eyes for what feels like forever but can only have been seconds. I feel myself being drawn towards him and I am about to come out from behind our hiding spot and start swimming towards him when a yank at my hair pulls me out of my thoughts. I jerk around to see my dolphin friend, Meredith floating behind me.

"Meredith, what would you like?" I ask her trying to get her to hurry and go away.

"Will you come play with my friends and I please? You're one of the only mermaids who can keep up and we want to have some fun!" Her sweet voice echo's in my head.

"Ya, sure, I'll be there in a second." I tell her back, nodding my head at her. I then look back towards the shore but my man has moved on. Now holding hands with the girl he was walking with. I feel my chest ache a little as I turn away from the shore and swim after Meredith, pulling Lissa with me. No matter how hard I try though, I can't shake off the feeling I felt towards the man, the connection.

Maybe love at first site is real.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey :D so here's chapter 1! It's a little allow but I promise the next chapter will be way more exciting! Hope you enjoy it! Review please! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**5 Years Later, Rose's 19th birthday**

**Rose POV**

I wake up bright and early, feeling excited and happy. Today, I will be turning nineteen. It's the day I will be allowed to actually walk among humans. I have practiced my shifting for over a year now. I am pretty good at it if I say so myself. My parents and teachers were all surprised by how quickly I learned how to shift, but I wasn't.

I smile to myself as I swim out of the palace and towards the small island our people maintain so that we can practice shifting without worrying about humans seeing.

No ones really up yet except a few people setting up their shops with different things they hope to sell to all the people coming in for my party. My parents are throwing my this huge party tonight, inviting people from all over the sea and animals as well. I was excited but I was nervous as well. It was basically going to be my first time being presented to the entire empire.

I swim past the guards, only nodding at them to them know who I am. I am actually pretty friendly with the guards, sometimes I even train with them, but I don't know these ones.

I swim up to the beach where the water is extremely shallow. I roll over so that I'm facing up and my elbows prop me up. I close my eyes and relax my whole body, letting the sun warm my face. Then I take a couple of deep breaths and start to will my body to change, to shift from fin to legs.

I soon feel intense pain travel down the middle of my fin and I bite my lip to keep from screaming in pain. My fin slowly starts to split itself and my gills fold in on themselves disappearing in my neck. My legs feel all slithery and I shiver as my scales sink into my now human skin. The scales at the top of my hips are the only things that don't leave, but instead transform into a bikini bottom of sorts making it look like I am just a human wearing a bathing suit.

After about a minute the transformation is complete. Wow, I am getting pretty fast at this, I think to myself. It typically takes people around two or three minutes to change. I slowly stand up and make my way clumsily out of the water. I quickly gain my balance and soon I am running and jumping and laughing. I stand with my arms spread and smile as I squeeze me toes in the sand, giggly at the sensation it causes.

Once I've calmed down, I walk into the little forest and find a coconut and break it open, drinking its sweet juices. Everything tastes better as a human. Once I finish I make my way back down to the beach and lay down face up. I sigh as I feel the warm sand against my back and I let myself relax for the last few minutes of peace I'm probably going to get for a while. I close my eyes and think about my dream. The same dream I've been having for the past five years. It's of the boy I saw at the beach so long ago. Every time I think of him, my body, no matter what form, responds, getting goosebumps and making me horny in human terms. The dream itself is quite simple. It's of me swimming up to him and transforming into a human and him sweeping me into his arms kissing me. I always wake up before anything else happens. I always wake up wanting more and I haven't been able to take on a serious relationship with anyone because I want only him. I go back to the beach as often as possible in hopes that I can see him again. Soon too, because I want to talk to him before my father arranges a marriage for me. I know my dad doesn't want to force me into a marriage, that he wants me to marry for love, but he will do what he has to for his kingdom.

Signing to myself, I decide to stop thinking about it because its only make me depressed and today is not a day I should be depressed. I roll over on to my stomach and let the sun warm my back up as I rest my head on my arms.

I must have fallen asleep because I feel myself being jolted awake by a splash of water on my back. I feel my body quiver with want but it doesn't change. See mer-people don't change if we get wet at all, only when we were being submerged in water. So we can take a shower as a human or walk in the rain and we shouldn't change. Our body will want to and it will be hard for us to resist but we can resist. Now as soon as we start being submerged, we can't stop it and our bodies will change on their own. Also no matter how long we are in our human form, our bodies will always call for the ocean, it will always want to return to what it knows best. In fact, the longest we can stay a human without changing at least once, is a week. If we wait longer, then we start getting really sick.

I feel another splash on me and I whip around to see a mermaid with pretty blonde hair looking at me. I laugh when I realize its my friend Mia.

"Mia, what do you want?" I say to her smiling.

"Lissa is looking for you. We need to start getting you ready for your party. It's almost noon." She says back to me grinning.

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten and I'm surprised I am just now being interrupted. I also hadn't eaten all day except for the coconut and as if on cue my stomach grumbles loudly. Mia hears it since our hearing is better than a typical human and she laughs.

"Plus we have food!" She says to me winking.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I say to her putting my hands up as if in defeat.

I wade my way back into the water and by the time I am thigh deep I can already feel my scales pooping back out of my skin and my gills squeezing back out of my neck. My legs are glued back together and I shiver at the odd feeling. The process to turn back into a mermaid isn't nearly as painful as going to human form.

Soon enough, my tail has completely reappeared and I give it a sharp flick as I shoot through the water towards Mia, tackling her in a bear hug.

"Gotcha!" I say into her mind. She screams and laughs out loud pushing me away.

She gives me a strange look and says,

"You know it is so strange actually watching someone shift. I've never seen that before."

I just smile at her and start swimming back towards the palace. I think about all I have to do and figure today is just going to be another politically crazy day in my life of being a princess. Boy, I couldn't have been more wrong.

**Dimitri POV**

I groan loudly as I roll over in bed to hit my alarm clock. I sit up in bed rubbing my head. I try once again to remember my dream but it just slips away again like a wet bar of soap. I'm just left with the burning picture of long black and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. I've dreamed about this same girl for five years now. Ever since that day at the beach when I saw her hiding behind a buoy. I locked eyes with her but only for a second because she turned away and Tasha was pulling on my hand to get my attention.

I go back to the beach every chance I get in hope of seeing her beautiful face again but no such luck so far.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when my phone goes off. It's a text from my best friend, Isaac, reminding me that Tasha and I promised to come over and help plan his wedding.

I mutter swear words under my breath and groan as I remember how Tasha wont leave me alone about asking her to marry me and I know today will just make it worse. I don't know what's stopping me but I just don't feel like I should marry her. Yes, we're happy most of the time but sometimes it just doesn't feel right.

I reluctantly pull myself out of bed and hop into the shower. I take the fastest shower ever and then I am out of the door in less than ten minutes.

I am almost to Tasha's house when I realize she's probably not even awake yet. So I reach for my phone only to find it not there. I swear out loud when I realize I left it at home. Dammit that means I will have to wake her up and that's always a dangerous task.

I pull up in front of her apartment and make my way up to her door. I dig around in my pocket and finally found the key she gave me awhile back. I open the door and instead of being greeted with silence like I was expecting, I was welcomed by the sounds of moaning and groaning and skin slapping together.

I storm into her bedroom, slamming the door open. I find a man laying spread eagles on the bed and Tasha is straddling him like a horse, her head thrown back on ecstasy. They both turn and look at me when they hear the door slam into the wall. Tasha's eyes go big as she tries but fails to scramble off of the man.

"You fucking whore!" I scream at her, "Don't ever talk to me again! I can't believe after all we've been through your do this. You little slut. I never want to see your face again!"

I throw the key I am still holding at her and storm back out of the house like a raging bull. Not even giving her a chance to speak. I drive the whole way to Isaac's well over the speed limit. I'm honestly surprised I don't get pulled over.

Once I pull up, I sit there in the car trying to calm myself. Things may not have always been right between Tasha and I but I did love her. We'd been dating for almost six years now. I feel tears roll down my face but I quickly wipe them away. I'm not going to cry over that slut.

I take a deep calming breath and climb out of my car making my way to Isaac's front door. Isaac opens it almost as soon as I knock, greeting me with a big dopey smile until be sees my facial expression.

"Hey man, what's up with you?" He asks me, a concerned look in his eyes as I step through the door way.

"Tasha is a little cheating whore. Let's leave it at that," I say keeping my face neutral.

Isaac gives me a sympathetic look but drops the subject like the good friend he is, he doesn't push things.

"Hannah!" He calls out to his fiancé, "Dimitri is here! Lets get down to business we have a ton to discuss."

I follow him as he leads the way to the living room, as Hannah comes out of the kitchen with a plate of black bread. I smile a little, as she places the plate by me winking. It was no secret I absolutely love black bread. I start eating it right away and listen as Hannah and Isaac start talking about guest list.

We sit there for hours discussing everything from food to guest lists. I don't give much input, mostly I just help settle disagreements but at least it keeps my mind off of things.

It's finally around 6:30 PM when we finally call it quits. Isaac invites me to stay for dinner but I decline needing some fresh air. I give Hannah a hug goodbye and Isaac a pat on the back before leaving, promising to come back soon.

I get in my car about to go home when I get this gut feeling telling me to go to the beach. So I decide to follow it. I arrive at the beach about twenty minutes later. I pull into a spot in the nearly empty parking lot. I slip off my shoes and leave them in the passenger seat as well as my shirt not needing them here. I then lock the car and make my way down the beach to a spot where I can't hear anyone or anything except the ocean. The tide is just starting to rise and I walk along the edge of the water squishing the sand between my toes and just letting the cool ocean breeze wash away my stress.

After a bit, I decide to take a swim even though the sun is setting. I look around and see that I am completely alone. I quickly strip down to nothing and then wade out into the water.

I shiver a little as I enter the freezing water but my body soon gets used to it. I swim around a little bit just loosening up my muscles and blowing off steam.  
Eventually, I stop and float on my back watching the beautiful reds and pinks and golds of the sunset. What a beautiful end to such an awful day, I think to myself sighing. Then I think about the girl in my dream. I wonder what her name is? Will I ever see her again? I can feel my heart rate accelerate a little as I think about her.

A loud clap of thunder pulls me out thoughts. Shit I think as I quickly swim to shore. The wind is picking up like crazy and I can tell a crazy storm is coming in. It's completely dark now as the pitch black clouds roll in. I walk blindly back to the car. Suddenly, my foot hits something and I face plant into the sand. I sit and spit sand out of my mouth and wipe it off my face. I am about to get up and keep moving when the object I hit moves and moans a little. I gasp out loud when I realize it's a body. I crawl over to it and see the outline of a women lying there. I know I can't just leave her here with a storm blowing in, so I stand up and scoop her into my arms.

As quickly as I can, without falling or dropping the girl, I make my way back to the car. I finally make it back to the car and beep it to unlock it. I open the back door of the car gently place the girl in the back seat rushing like crazy to beat the storm.

I slam the door being careful of her head and jump into the front seat. I start the car and start driving as fast as I dare home. I arrive thirty minutes later just as the rain starts pouring down.

"Awe fuck," I say out loud to no one.

I scramble out if the car and run to my door unlocking it and opening it. I then bolt back to the car, scoop the girl up and gently bring her into the house, beeping the car to lock it on the way in. I slam the door closed with my foot and then take the girl to my couch. I lay her down gently and take a deep breath finally getting a good look at. My heart almost stops. I push the girl's hair out of her face and I am looking right into the face of the girl from my dreams.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, school is kicking me in the ass. Plus I've been dealing with major migraines :/ Anyway hope you like it! Don't forget to review! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rose POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache and my mouth feeling extremely dry, which isn't a feeling I'm accustomed to since I live in water. That's when it hits me. I'M NOT IN WATER.

I jerk up into sitting position, and a soft blanket falls off me. I feel something weird against my skin and I look down to see a T-shirt on my body. I slowly bring my hand up and stroke the soft material. It feels so strange under my fingers.

Looking around, I see I'm in a room that I think is called a living room. I know I'm lying on a couch, and there's a small table sitting in the middle of the room. Across from me is a giant window looking out into some trees. Behind me is, I think, what's called the kitchen. Against the wall, to my right, there is a TV, and next to the couch is a chair I remember my teacher calling a rocking chair.

Shaking a little, I slowly slide the blanket off of me and fold it nice and neat. The past year I've been taught how to cook somethings like a human would and to do what they call laundry. I slowly bring my feet down and feel softness under my toes. This must be a carpet, I think as I squeeze my toes through its softness and giggle a little at the sensation.

I sit there for a little bit after that, trying to remember how the hell I ended up here but nothing comes to me. The last thing I can remember is arriving at my party, the crowds cheering loudly as I made my grand entrance into society, but after that, I don't remember anything.

I groan as my head starts hurting from trying too hard to remember what happened. I hear my stomach growl and I remember that humans eat more often than mermaids do, they also must drink water or they get sick.

Slowly, I try to stand up, I make it almost to standing position before my head starts spinning and I start losing my balance. I reach for the couch trying to catch myself but I miss and fall against the table hitting my elbow on the edge of it. I yelp loudly in pain and lay there on the ground for a second waiting for the pain to die down.

I'm laying there with my eyes closed when I hear a door open. I'm about to try to stand up, scared of this person I don't know, but I decide maybe it be better to just lay there.

That's when I see him. The boy from the beach. The same boy, or man I should say, that I have dreamed about for five years now. He's not wearing anything but a pair of shorts and his hair is kind of a mess from sleeping. He comes running into the room looking worried. He sees me on the ground and walks over to me. His muscles are pretty big and his chest is beautifully toned. I tense up a little as he walks towards me and I scoot away from him scared. He gets a slightly sad look in his gorgeous brown eyes and I instantly feel bad.

"Are you okay?" he asks me, gently.

I just nod my head yes, not being able to speak.

"Okay, good. You scared me when I heard you yell like that," the man says to me. He glances over at me again and realizes I must be terrified. "Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I found you passed out on the beach last night and I didn't want to leave you there. So, I brought you back here. My name is Dimitri, what's yours?" he asks me, coming over and kneeling slowly by me. I tense for a second and then relax, knowing for some reason that I can trust him.

I cough a little trying to find my voice. Once I do, it comes out a little raspy, " My.. My name is Rose." I say to Dimitri, while I look down at my hands.

"Rose, that's a pretty name," he says to me, causing me to blush, "Here why don't we get you up, and I'll make us some breakfast while you tell me more about yourself."

I nod my head again and attempt once again to stand up. I make it to standing position before I start getting dizzy again. This time though, instead of falling to the ground, a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and I find myself leaning against Dimitri, his face inches from mine. My skin tingles from his touch and a feeling like electricity shoots between us. I stay there not moving an inch just staring into his eyes. I've never felt this way before and for some reason, I really don't want it to end.

All to soon, it seems, Dimitri is pulling back, a strange look in his face. Maybe he felt the same thing I did, I think to myself hopefully.

"Are you alright?" he asks me, softly, while reaching up and gently tucking a piece of my long black hair behind my ear. I shiver at his touch and blush.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," I barely say to him.

"You probably need some water and food in you. Here," he says as he takes my hand and leads me through the kitchen to a table with some chairs around it. He pulls one out for me and I sit down in it, smiling shyly at him. He smiles back and then turns back towards the kitchen.

I sit there for a while and just watch him. God, he is so sexy, I think to myself, as I watch his back muscles flex and move while he works at the stove. Soon, the house is filled with the pleasant aroma of food.

"What would you like to drink?" Dimitri suddenly asks me.

The only thing I knew about was milk and water but yet neither sounded appealing right now. I stare at him with a blank look on my face not knowing what to say.

"How about some orange juice?" he asks me, smiling kindly at me. I can't help but smile back.

"Sure," I say trying to sound sincere and not like a scared animal.

"Orange juice it is!" he says, opening up the fridge.

A few minutes later, he is sliding a plate heaping with food in front of me. The only thing I recognize on it is the eggs. There was also some round golden looking things that look kind of like bread and some long brown strips that smell amazing. He also places a glass filled with an orange liquid in front of me. Dimitri then walks back into the kitchen and gets his own plate and a mug filled with some dark brown liquid in it. I want to ask what this all is but I don't want to seem ignorant so I just dig in. First, I started with the eggs because I knew what they were, next I moved into the brown strips. It tasted absolutely amazing and I quickly ate it all up. Dimitri chuckles a little as he watches me eat with my eager appetite.

"Would you like some butter or syrup for your pancakes?" Dimitri asks. I knew what butter was but had no idea what syrup was. But at least now I knew these brown disks were called pancakes. I decide I want to try it all so I say yes to the syrup. Dimitri gets up and grabs a bottle filled with some sticky looking liquid.

"Here ya go," he says, pouring some syrup over my pancakes. I tentatively take a bit and my mouth explodes with sweetness and the fluffiness from the pancake. I moan it tastes so good. Dimitri grins at me.

We finish the rest of our breakfast quickly and then Dimitri picks up the plates and sets them in the sink before rejoining me at the table.

"So, would you like to tell me why you were at the beach last night and how you ended up passed out?" Dimitri asks me looking me right in the eye. I look down because of the strange feeling I'm getting in my stomach as I look at him. Twiddling my thumbs around each other, I try to figure out what to tell him without actually telling him who I am. We aren't allowed to let humans know about mer-people unless we know we can trust them. Too many times in the past have we been hunted by humans.

"Um, I don't actually remember," I tell him, which is technically the truth, "I actually really can't remember much of anything. My name's Rose Hathaway Mazur, my parents died when I was young and I'm currently nineteen. I think yesterday was my birthday but I really can't remember." I use my best desperate voice and even turn the water works on a little bit. Tears seep out of the corners of my eyes as I lie about my parents being dead because for all I know it could possibly be true now.

Dimitri looks at me with sympathy in his eyes. He comes over to me and wraps his arms around me pulling me into his chest. At that point, I start sobbing because I'm just so scared and worried. I honestly don't remember what happened. How did I end up on the beach last night? And then my heart accelerated a little when I think about the fact that Dimitri, the man I've been dreaming about for five years, rescued me.

Dimitri pulls back a little and takes his thumbs, wiping away my tears.

"Well, tell you what, until you can remember anything you can stay here with me. I'll take care of you. I promise." I look up at him and stare into his eyes not believing his words.

"Really?" I stuttered out, a ball of emotions forming in my stomach, "You're going to take me in? A person you barely know?"

"I know it seems strange but I feel this strange connection to you. I want to, no, I need to help you." Dimitri says to me, holding my hands.

I'm speechless, I don't know what to say to him so instead I lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

Dimitri turns bright red and turns away from for a second. He then looks back at me,

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll give you some of my sister's old clothes she left here. You look about her size. Then tomorrow after you've rested some more, I'll take you out shopping." Dimitri grins at me and I can't help but smile back. I was a little nervous about shopping because I've never actually done it. Our teachers just taught us where everything was and even measured us so we would know our sizes in case anything like this happened.

"Alright, that sounds amazing," I answer Dimitri as we both stand up. I follow him down a hallway as he leads me to the bathroom.

"This is a three bedroom, two bathroom apartment. I'm not used to having guests so I don't have any shampoo or soap in the second bathroom. So, you can use the one in my room and we will buy you everything you need tomorrow." I follow Dimitri into his room. He has a large queen sized bed, a huge TV and tons of pictures around his room. In the bathroom, I find a huge glass shower and a tub almost big enough for two people. Man, he must have a lot of money, I think to myself.

"Here ya go. I'll leave Viktoria's clothes on the bed for you when you're done," Dimitri says to me, before closing the door gently behind him as he leaves.

I stand there and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a disaster and there are bags around my eyes. I pull off the shirt Dimitri must have put on me last night. Under it I'm just wearing the bathing suit every mermaid is wearing after they transform. I spot a long black bruise running down the side of my stomach and wonder how it got there. I poke it and don't feel very much pain, even though I'm human, I still have mermaid blood in me making it so I typically heal faster than an average human. I quickly take off the swim suit and walk over to the shower. It takes me about five minutes to figure out how to work the damn thing. Finally, I get it at a good temperature and I stand under it letting the warm water sooth the aches in my body. I remember from our lessons that shampoo is what you wash your hair with and just regular soap is for your body. Luckily, Dimitri is a simple guy and just has a couple things in the shower and they're all clearly labeled. I wash my hair and body and then stand there for another minute trying to figure out how to turn the shower off.

Stepping out of the shower, I grab a soft plush towel off the towel rack and wrap it around my body. I walk out into Dimitri's room and see the clothes he left for me sitting on the bed. I pull on the fresh pair of panties and a bra, surprised by how they do almost fit perfectly. Suddenly, I am over come with a wave of dizziness and exhaustion. My head shoots with pain and feels like it's going to split down the middle. Everything goes bright suddenly, like someone shinning a light into my eyes. I hear screaming and my body spasm with pain. I barely make it onto the bed before I pass out not even fully dressed yet.

**Lissa POV**

I whimper as I watch the sharks circle the palace. Their beady eyes always watching, never leaving a chance for anyone in the palace to escape. I close my eyes trying to block out the memory of all the screaming mer-people, and of all the deaths and injuries that happened last night at Rose's party. I shudder again thinking about what they would have done to Rose, had she not escaped.

They came here for her after all, the three sirens, with their army of sharks. They have been planning for years for last night, in hopes to finally take over the ocean. The king had known for a while and was having them watched but apparently the sirens paid some of the spies off, making it so they brought back false intel. They attacked last night right after Rose was officially appointed heir to the throne. In all the chaos, Rose's father, was able to get to her and tell her to go and hide among the humans until we could get word to her it was safe to come home. Her dad then led her to a secret passage out of the kingdom and Rose barely made it out before the sharks had completely surrounded the place. None of us know if she actually made it to the shore alright and if she found a friendly person to help her. She could be in just as much danger on land as in the water but it was a risk the king had to take. My heart aches with worry for my best friend.

Suddenly, there is a disturbance at the gates of the palace. Adrian Ivashkov was floating there and he looked like shit. He had obviously been in a fight with someone or something. The sharks that were guarding the gate, snarl at him. They were obviously talking to him but since it was in his mind, no one would know what they were saying. All the royals that had been here for the party and hadn't been killed were now locked in the palace waiting to see what the sirens were going to do to them. All of them now swarmed around the front of the palace looking out at Adrian who was pretty well known both on good terms and bad. Eventually the sharks backed off and let him in. As soon as he was safely inside the palace, I quickly swam over to him.

"Adrian, what happened to you? Why weren't you at the party last night? Are you okay?" I asked him all too quickly. He flinched a little at my bombardment of questions but quickly regained his composure.

"Let us go somewhere private to talk Lissa," Adrian said to me, exhaustion apparent in his voice.

I follow him to his room in the palace. He was one of the few royals who lived here all the time. He had grown up with Rose and I, although, he was three years older then us. I follow him in and he collapses on a bed of coral, letting it wrap around him keeping him in place.

_"Rose got to land okay, I saw to it myself. It's why I look like this. I had to fight off some sharks that were on her tail. One even caught up to her but Rose is strong and actually killed it on her own. I watched her make it to the beach but she was so exhausted from swimming that hard that I don't know how she was able to change but she did. As soon as I saw her human body, I quickly left and went off in another direction so the sirens wouldn't think I was tied to her."_ Adrian informs me in my mind. I know why too. No one can know this. The sirens have been interrogating people all day trying to find Rose's whereabouts but luckily the only people that know are The King and Queen as well as Adrian and I.

_"Well at least we know she is safe," _I say to him, _"Get some rest Adrian, who knows what's going to happen now. These Sirens are absolutely vicious and they are desperate to find Rose and kill off the Royal line so they can take over. I think the only reason they haven't killed the King and Queen yet is because they hope Rose will come back for them."_

_"You're probably right Lissa. All we can do is hope now and figure out a way to stop them. Attacking us last night was quite smart of them since we were at our weakest, not paying attention because of the party and the excitement of the new heir. Even though we all knew she would be anyway." _Adrian yawns quite loudly after that and I decide to take my leave.

I swim back to my room and curl up on my own bed of coral. We need to come up with some plan and soon, I think to myself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, I don't care whether it is good or bad, I like criticism. It might make me update faster ;) Also in case anyone is wondering, the Sirens are technically mermaids but like evil ones, think of them as more of another Species of mermaid. I also took these three from the three sirens in Greek mythology. - Take Care **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, things are just too crazy right now and honestly I'm just not all into VA fics anymore :/ but I promise I will finish this story just bare with me! Reviews always help to inspire me :D This chapter is short but y'all needed something ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dimitri POV**

I am sitting in the living just watching TV, or at least attempting to but my mind keeps lingering to Rose in the other room taking a shower. I feel myself about to doze off when, suddenly, an ear-splitting scream rips though the apartment. I bolt up and sprint to my bedroom where I see Rose laying unconscious on my bed, her body twitching.

"Rose!" I scream out, running to her side. I reach out to touch her but when my fingers make contact with her body, I feel an electric shock run through them causing me to yip and pull away.

"Rose wake up, please baby, wake up," I say frantically to her but not daring to touch her again. As I talk to her I notice her body calm down and so I continue. "Rose, sweetie please, please open your eyes. Please." My heart contracts as I watch her on the bed having what looks like seizure. I knew I should call for an ambulance but something in the back of my mind told that wouldn't be a good idea.

I sit there for what feels like hours but is probably only about fifteen minutes, when her body finally goes still. Hesitantly, I reach out and try touching her again. I am relieved when nothing happens and I quickly pull Rose into my arms, cradling her to my chest and stroking her hair. I silently rock her back and forth, terrified of what just happened. Rose's breathing is steady now and she is sound asleep in my arms. I gently lay her down on the bed only now becoming aware of how naked she is.

I feel my eyes roam over her body and desire flares through my body, but I quickly push the feelings down. Clumsily, I pull the blankets over her and stubble my way out of the room. The beginnings of a head ache forms and I suddenly felt the need to go get a drink even though it was only around twelve in the afternoon. Everything was happening so fast. Just yesterday I caught Tanya cheating on me and now I have some girl I barely know laying in my bed. Earnestly I reach for my phone and call Isaac up, he answers on the first ring,

"Dimitri? Hey, you alright?"

"I am fine, Isaac but I could really use some fresh air, care to meet me at the beach and hit some waves?" I ask him trying to keep my voice steady.

"Hell yeah! I need to get away from all this crazy wedding planning crap anyway," says Isaac, obviously keeping his voice low incase Hannah over heard him.

Chuckling, I just roll my eyes at my best friends words even though I know he can't see it, "I am sure you do buddy. Alright I will meet up with you in around ten minutes, sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic! See you soon," Isaac replies before ending the call.

I just shake my head and go to grab my gear. I run into my bathroom to throw on some swim trunks and glance at Rose still sound asleep on my bed. Wisely I leave her a note telling her I will be gone for a while and not to worry. I leave the note taped to the bedroom door so that she will be sure to see it. Smiling, I let my fingers drift down the side of her face, loving the warm tingling feeling it provides. After that I quickly turn and leave going to meet up with Isaac.

Five minutes later, I am pulling up in front of his house, honking my horn to let him know I am there. I smile as I watch him run clumsily out of the house, tripping over his own feet and getting tangled around is towel. That boy was never one for gracefulness that's for sure. He jumps into the passenger seat next to me and gives me a friendly punch on the arm.

"I am ready to hit some waves man let's go!" Isaac says enthusiastically, turning up my radio to some rock station, which I quickly change. Isaac sticks his tongue at me like a five-year old, "You're no fun."

I chuckle at his childish act, "Hey I am the driver, I get to pick the music, so shut up and stop bitching."

Isaac just huffs and rolls his eyes causing me to laugh. Isaac was from a rich family and so was used to getting his way. I always thought it was funny when he didn't and his lower lip always jutted out in a pout. I found it quite adorable in a puppy dog kind of way.

I don't say anything else after that, instead I just start the car up and make my way to the beach needing some sort of release. About fifteen minutes later, I am pulling up to the coast and turning the car off. Isaac jumps out excited and runs off to get us some boards. I make my way towards the water and stare at it. I get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I continued to stare at the water. I think about all those years ago when I saw Rose's face in it and now how she is laying in my bed. Some strange voice in the back of my mind told me something wasn't quite right, that there was way more to Rose then just the ordinary girl with amnesia. I quickly shake my head trying to get read of these thoughts and just focus on having a good time this afternoon.

Isaac returns a couple of minutes later with are boards all waxed and ready to go. We both quickly strip off our unnecessary clothing and head out to the water. We stay out there for hours, hitting all the best waves, joking around, and just having a blast. Finally we are exhausted and just let ourselves float on our boards for a bit before heading back in. Lying out there in the middle of the ocean with no one close by except Isaac made me feel suddenly like opening up and just telling my best friend all about Rose. She was the one secret I have always kept from him and I just couldn't keep it anymore.

"Hey Isaac," I say turning to look at him, "I have something I need to confess to you." So I start my story about how I saw Rose on the beach five years ago and how she never left my mind these past years. The whole time I am talking Isaac floats there on his board listening and just nodding his head like he understood everything I was saying. I finally reach the part about last night and how I found Rose.

"So I was just walking down the beach last night when I tripped over something. It ended up being a body. I knew I couldn't just leave it there so I picked it up and carried it to my car, trying to hurry due to the storm. Once I got her back to my house and laid her down on my couch did I realize it was Rose, the girl I saw on the beach five years earlier…" My story was suddenly cut off by a loud whistling sound coming from farther out in the ocean. Confused, Isaac and I both turn and look. We both gasp out loud when we suddenly see a dolphin charging towards us at full speed. It reaches us quickly and starts swimming frantic circles around us.

"What the hell is its problem?" exclaims Isaac.

"How the hell should I know?" I shoot back at him, not letting my eyes leave the crazy dolphin. I hang on tightly to my board as the waves from the dolphin hit it.

"Dude, let's get out of here," I say to Isaac trying to turn my board around and swim back to shore. The dolphin stops me though. It swims around in front of my keeping me from going anywhere. Then before I know it, it is grabbing the string on my board and yanking me farther out into the ocean.

"Holy shit!" I yell out as Isaac screams at me. I quickly glance back at him and see he is trying to swim and keep up with the dolphin. I know I need to get away from this crazy dolphin and so I quickly pull off the cup attached to my wrist and dive into the water and away from the dolphin. Swimming with all my might, I paddle away from the dolphin towards the shore, not stopping once until I reach the beach. Scrambling out of the water, I turn and look back out to the ocean. I can see my board floating off in the distance but the dolphin is no where in sight. Isaac is quickly trying to paddle back to shore and gets back a few minutes after me, panting heavily.

Climbing out of the water, he bends down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, "What, the, hell, was, that, all, about?" he asks between breathes.

I just look at him and shrug my shoulders not knowing what to tell him. However a gut feeling in my stomach told me it had something to do with Rose but I didn't dare voice my thought allowed. Instead I turn and make my way back to our clothes, trying now to let a shiver run down my spine at the strange events happening.

* * *

**So what do you think is up with the crazy dolphin? Review please! I need feed back :) helps me figure out where I am going. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! So thank you so much for all the reviews! Y'all are all awesome! I love you guys! So I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter! Remember reviews encourage me to write! So enjoy :D Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Adrian POV**

It has been two days now since Rose's party. We were all worried sick about her but there was nothing we could do. She had to stay safe while we figured out what to do. I have been sending out dolphins in secret to keep an eye on the beach and try to find out any information about how Rose is doing.

I am still pretty beat up from the fight with the sharks but my wounds are healing quickly. No one has heard from the king or queen since the party and we are all very worried. The sirens have also been strangely absent. The only thing around are the sharks circling around and keeping everyone in line. This morning they allowed us out of the palace but we are still being watched. Especially Lissa and I. Currently I am sitting out in the courtyard talking to Lissa about mindless things keeping up the façade that we know nothing.

"Adrian! Adrian!" a voice calls out from the near the front gate, I recognize it right away as my friend Eddie and quickly swim towards it, Lissa right on my tail.

"What is it Eddie?" I ask swimming up to him.

"They have released the queen! She is in her room and she needs you and Lissa right away." Eddie says to us, his eyes wild. Lissa and I look at each other shocked before quickly swimming to the queens chamber.

"You're majesty?" Lissa calls out knocking on her door, "It is Lissa and Adrian."

"Please come in," a weak voice calls out. Lissa and I swim though the door and are shocked at the site before us. Our usually strong and proud queen is completely broken and she looks like she's been tortured. The queen notices our expression and smiles weakly, "I know I look like crap but I will be okay. May I have your permission to speak in private?" Lissa and I nod our heads in understanding and lower the barriers around our minds.

The queen continues now, _"The king and I made a plan while we were being held by the Sirens. Last night we sent a dolphin to the only other kingdom of mer-people and they agreed to help under one condition, that we provide them with a maiden to marry their soon to be king. Now obviously we can't give them Rose and they know that." _The queen gives Lissa a sad look, "_So we have to offer them the next best thing. I am so sorry Lissa but you are our next choice. I don't want to force you into an unwanted marriage but they will only provide their help if you marry their heir. We will not survive without their help my dear. I am so sorry for putting this stress on you but I do promise they will treat you well. They are good people."_

I can't believe what I am hearing! Poor Lissa! I look over at her and I can see the terror and sadness in her eyes. Gently I wrap an arm around her in comfort. The queen and I both watch her and see her face go through many different phases before finally landing on determination.

"_I will do it_," She states proudly, and I watch the queen sag with relief. Then she looks at me.

"_Adrian, I need you and Eddie to accompany Lissa to the other kingdom. You three will have to sneak out and but I am pretty sure you can manage it. Once you arrive, you will stay with Lissa while Eddie heads to land to find Rose and stay with her to make sure she doesn't do something stupid and try and come to our rescue. We all know how good Rose is at doing stupid things. You are to make sure that Lissa is being taken care of and that their kingdom is in fact getting ready for war and to help us. Also they are not allowed to actually marry until this is all over. Do you two understand?" _Lissa and I both nod our heads in understanding. My stomach was a bundle of nerves now, I was worried for Lissa and Rose, and I felt so bad for Lissa, and I was scared we wouldn't be able to pull this off. I sucked down my worries however and put my warrior face on.

"_We will do it your majesty. When do we leave?" _I ask, removing my arm from around Lissa.

_"You will leave this afternoon. I have already talked to Eddie and he has already gotten the supplies ready. In case you were wondering, the sirens still have the King but released me very early this morning. I believe they want to get our hopes up a little so that it will be more fun when they attack again." _The queen tells us. I try to hide the horror on my face but I don't do a very good job.

"_I would like you two to go rest for now, I will have servants come and get you when it is time to leave."_ The queen says to us yawning a little. I could tell she was worn out so I grab Lissa's hand and started pulling her towards the door. We bow and then take our leave.

"Adrian," Lissa whispers out since we have both put our walls back up, "I am so scared." I look at her and I see terror her in her bright green eyes. Wrapping my arms around her, I pull her against me and hug her tight, "Shh it will be okay, I promise, I will protect you," We stay like that for a bit before parting to our rooms.

I try my best to get some rest but it seems impossible. I am too full of worry of the upcoming events, I wish with all my heart that I was the one going to land after Rose but I know Eddie will take good care of her. I give up on trying to rest and decided just to make up day dreams involving Rose to get myself to relax.

Oh Rose how I miss you

**Rose POV **

I groan as I slowly wake up, my body feels like it just swam across the ocean in one day. All my limbs are stiff and sore. Suddenly I sit up in bed and gasp as I remember what happened. All my memories came rushing back and had sent my body into a panic attack. My breathing start to come out labored as I think of all the danger my family is in right now. Every nerve in my body wanted to run to their rescue but my mind knew better. Taking a deep breath, I try and calm myself down.

Looking around I notice the sunlight peeking through the curtains hanging on the window and I realize I am lying almost naked in Dimitri's bed. I climb out of bed and stumble a bit before gaining my balance to walk. Looking around the room, I spot one of Dimitri's t'shirts and throw it over my head. It goes almost to my knees and so I don't bother finding any pants. I creep out of his bedroom to find Dimitri passed out on the couch. He is laying on his back with one arm hanging off the coach and a leg draped over the top of it. The couch is about two sizes too small for the man and I can't help but laugh at the sight before me. At the sound of my laughing, Dimitri jumps awake. It takes him a minute to process where he is and then he just glares at me. I shrug my shoulders and give him an innocent smile. It takes a minute but he smiles back, but then his faced his creases with worry and he gets up walking over to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks placing a hand on my shoulder causing a shower of sparks to explode in my stomach.

I smile a small smile, "Sore but I am fine. I do not understand what happened yesterday, it has never happened to me before. However I do not think it will happen again."

I watch Dimitri breathe a sigh of relief, "Good because you scared the shit out of me." I can tell by his eyes that he isn't lying either, I also see something else but I am not quite sure what it is. "Now how bout I make us some breakfast? Sound good?" he asks smiling and patting me on the shoulder.

"Sounds perfect," I say leaning up and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. I chuckle as I watch him turn bright red and hurry to the kitchen. I lean against the door way to the kitchen and watch him make breakfast. He really is absolutely stunning for a human and it takes a lot of self control to not just walk up to him and let my hands explore his hard body.

He stands at the oven and starts making some breakfast. Glancing over his shoulder he looks at me and smiles a wonderful smile. Automatically I find myself smiling back. That's when I realize that if I didn't have a kingdom to run then I would be more than happy to never be a mermaid again and stay here with Dimitri forever. Sadly though I knew a relationship between Dimitri and I was impossible…

Or was it?

* * *

**OH wow! So what do y'all think about the marriage? Any guesses on who the heir Lissa is marrying will be? ;) Review **


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry it has taken me this long to update! You guys are all awesome and I am a terrible person. However I promise with all my heart that the next chapter will be up within the next couple of days! I already know exactly what it is going to be ;D **

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! It really helped me write and figure and out where to take this story! I know y'all probably hate me right now but please review! 3 **

**Also in answer to one of my reviews, no Lissa and Adrain are not dating, Adrian is just being a good friend. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Dimitri POV**

After Rose woke up and we had breakfast, I decide to take her shopping. Let's just say it was a very interesting experience. I swear you would think the girl had never gone shopping before by the look of awe on her face whenever we pass another store.

The first store I take her to is just a normal clothing store kind of like a Dillards. I watch Rose wonder in and out of the shelves a look of what I can only describe as awe on her face. Her hand trails across every piece of clothing and she piles her arms high with literally anything possible. Thankfully she at least knows what her size is so it makes things a little easier. I sit outside the dressing room and smile every time Rose comes out wearing something different and smiling like a teenage girl on their first shopping trip without her parents.

I'm not exactly the richest man but I find it really hard to say no to Rose whenever she asks for something, but luckily I manage somehow to keep it down to only about three bags worth of clothes.

Next stop is Victoria Secrets, I don't know anywhere else to well…. Get that kind of clothing. Standing outside the door turning a deep shade of crimson, I push Rose in telling her I will wait out here this time and for her to come and get me when it's time to pay. I wonder over to a kiosk while I wait and notice a beautiful necklace with a deep red rose on it and diamond in the center of it. The price is absolutely horrendous and I know it is probably really cheesy since Rose probably hates getting roses as a gift but something compels me to buy it. Once I pay for the necklace and it's safely in my pocket, I wonder over to a pretzel shop and order a nice large, salty pretzel with butter and eat it up hungrily. Who knew shopping could wear you out so much. I'm just finishing my delicious snack up when Rose appears at the entrance waving at me. I swallow my last bite and lick the butter off my lips before making my way into the store, once again turning bright red. Quickly paying for the items, not even blinking at the price, I hastily push Rose out of the store.

After that I take her to buy some shoes and then some feminine products. Rose looks completely lost and almost scared as she stares at all the different soaps and shampoos, "Um… Dimitri? Can I just keep using yours? I really… um.. don't need anything special," she says to me blushing red.

I smile kindly at her "Yes of course, but you're going to need a razor and you know… other stuff." I try to say this with a completely straight face. Rose's face turns bright red and she nods her head making her way over to the tampons and pads. Deciding it would be better not to further embarrass myself, I stay over by the soaps and wait for her to come back.

Couple minutes later she comes back with a frightened look in her eyes and a box of tampons as well as some pads, "You okay there Rose?" I ask placing my hand on the small of her back urging her towards the check out line.

"Yes everything is just fantastic!" Rose turns to me grinning big again.

I chuckle and start unpacking things out of the cart for the lady to scan. Glancing down at my watch I notice it's already 7, geezes we've been shopping for over eight hours. Sighing I rub my head trying to ignore the beginnings of a head ache that is forming.

Once checked out, Rose and I make our way back to my car where we load the bags in next to the other ones. We climb back into the car and Rose looks over at me smiling, her big brown eyes glowing in the setting sun. My heart stutters for a second and it takes everything for me not to learn across and kiss her.

"Um," I say clearing my throat and looking away starting the car, "It's pretty late, do you want to stop and get some dinner or maybe just order in? It's up to you."

Rose sits there pondering for a second, "I think ordering in sounds very nice, I'm very tired and wouldn't mind laying down."

I nod my head and turn the car on, pulling out of the parking lot heading for my apartment. "How does Chinese food sound?" I ask her breaking the odd silence that has formed.

Rose shrugs her shoulders, "Never had it."

I almost steer the car off the road I'm so shocked. "You've never had Chinese food!"

"Nope," she says laughing.

"Well we are going to have to change that missy." I say grinning already deciding on basically ordering the entire menu and letting Rose try a little of everything. Suddenly a shrill ring pierces the air and both of us jump. Searching in my pocket for my phone, I quickly find it and pull it out, answering it without looking at the number, "Hello?"

"Hey man! What have you been doing all day? I've texted you like a million times and even stopped by your place but you weren't there," the voice that could only be Isaac's comes through the phone.

I smile a little, "I've been out running errands and stuff, sorry about not answering your texts, I guess I didn't feel my phone buzz," which was technically the truth but that was only because I had been paying so much attention to Rose.

"Mhm, sure. Why do I feel like you're hiding something buddy? You haven't been right since you and Tasha broke up. I'm your best friend you can talk to me Dimitri."

Guilt swells up in me as I think about how much I have been keeping from Isaac. Sighing loudly I glance over at Rose who is starring out the window intently. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to know about her.

"Alright Isaac, you're right I have been hiding something… or more like someone." Rose looks over at me when I say this raising an eyebrow at me, "Come over in an hour and I will explain it all." I take a gulp praying that I am doing the right thing.

"Alright man. I will be over in an hour. See you soon," with that Isaac hangs up and I drop the phone down into my lap.

"Someone is coming over I presume?" Rose says.

I nod my head "Yes, my best friend, Isaac. I'm sorry Rose but I can't keep lying to him besides he can come and watch over you while I am at work tomorrow and for the rest of the week. He's a good guy, you can trust him."

Rose rolls her eyes and huffs, "Trust is not something I do very easily Dimitri. I will have to determine for myself whether or not he is to be trusted." With that Rose turns her head away to look back out the window.

Inwardly sighing I make my way back to the apartment. Once we get there I help Rose unpack and take her bags to my room. Clearing out a drawer for her, I leave her to her unpacking while I go to order the food.

**Rose POV**

My day with Dimitri was absolutely amazing. Humans make such amazing things! So many different pieces of clothing with different colors and types of fabrics and I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to buy. I felt bad for how much we ended up buying but I just couldn't help myself! It was all so incredible and new to me, nothing our teachers told us could have prepared us for the real thing.

I neatly fold all my new clothes and set them into the drawer Dimitri provided me with. Next I move the feminine products into the bathroom. Luckily our teachers had taught us all about how human reproductive systems work. It is kind of like ours except mermaids only go into heat every two months and if we don't mate all our body does is release the unfertilized eggs. There is no bleeding or anything as painful as a human period but that's probably because once our eggs our fertilized, we release them into a nest a month later where they will spend the rest of their time before they hatch. As a human, my cycles still stay the same and I won't bleed like a normal human. In fact according to my teachers I can't even get pregnant in my human form. However I still bought the products wanting to keep my façade up.

Once everything is where it should be, I lay down on the Dimitri's bed feeling completely exhausted, yet I can't sleep because one, I'm way too hungry, and two, worry eats at me as I think about this friend that Dimitri is having over. The more people I have to meet the more I have to lie and so far I hated it.

I roll over on the bed and burying my face into Dimitri's pillow letting his scent wrap around me. I missed my family, my friends, I missed the ocean and the cool feel of the water on my fins. Yet at the same time I am loving being human, loving how much more freedom there is. However , I had a duty to my people… my people who were currently being held captive and here I was spending a day shopping when I should be helping them!

I groan loudly and stand up. "Rose! You're safe that is all the matters," I berate myself, making my way out into the living room. Dimitri is sitting on the couch watching TV and he smiles at me when I walk out. Without even thinking about it, I feel my mouth tug up into a smile and I sit down next to Dimitri.

"I ordered the food and Isaac said he would pick it up for us. He should be here in about 15 or so minutes." Dimitri says wrapping a lazy arm around my shoulder. I automatically lean into his side seeking the warmth his body provides.

"Alright," I murmur not feeling the need to say more.

Twenty minutes later there is a knock at the door. Both Dimitri and I stand up and I take a deep breath bracing myself. Walking over to the door, Dimitri opens it and ushers in a young man carrying two large plastic bags. Dimitri takes the bags from him and the man looks over at me. I feel the need to flee fill up in me but I stand my ground as the man approaches.

"Hello. I'm Isaac"


	7. Chapter 6

**I am terribly sorry this is so late, but I have literally been gone for over a month and my computer broke. I will try and update sooner I promise. I really hope y'all like this story still, please review! (Also I am sorry if I slip into third person by mistake. I try to catch them all but I have other stories which are in third so I tend to mix it up sometimes) **

**Chapter 6 **

**Lissa POV **

Eddie, Adrian, and I make it out of the palace without much trouble. Everyone was too busy worrying about the queen to really notice us and Eddie was an expert at avoiding sharks. The other kingdom is about a half a day swim from us. Right now we are about half way there but we have stopped to rest on a bed of coral while we eat our dinner. We decide only to speak to each within the confines of our minds.

_"So do either of you two know anything about this merman I am about to marry?"_ I ask munching on my fish.

_"Not really, I have not even been told his name yet. All I know is his father is dying and he will be required to take the throne soon but cannot do so without a wife. Which apparently has been very hard to come by not because of the prince himself but according to sources none of the potential females have met the kings approval."_ Eddie responds from where he lounges against a rock.

_"On the bright side I hear he is around our age so you won't have to worry about marrying some old fart,"_ Adrian adds in smiling.

I smile a little rolling my eyes at Adrian's choice of words, _"Yes that is a bit of a relief. How much longer do you suppose we have till we arrive?" _

Eddie looks around for a moment thinking, _"I predict we shall arrive in about another 3 to 4 hours or so." _

I groan, my tail was already sore from all the swimming, unlike Rose I didn't train with the guards or work out. All this swimming was quite hard on me. Eddie must have noticed my discomfort.

_"We can stay here and rest for awhile if you like Ms. Dragomir,"_ Eddie says causing me to frown.

_"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lissa before it actually sinks in?"_

_"Probably another couple hundred Ms. Dragomir," _Eddie says with a smile. I just roll my eyes at him and look around. This would be a nice spot to catch a quick nap before continuing.

_"Alright, if it's not too much trouble I would like to rest for a bit." _

Eddie nods his head _"I will keep watch while you sleep."_

I smile great fully at Eddie and then make my way to a soft patch of coral before curling up.

_"Sweet dreams, Lissa,"_ Adrian says before situating himself next to Eddie.

After what felt like only a few minutes of sleep, I wake up and we are heading off again.

We swim for awhile, observing our surroundings but not saying anything. Finally, when we are about an hour away I speak up, _"Eddie, how long are you going to stay with us before you go and search for Rose?"_

_"Just a day, enough to get my energy back,"_ Eddie replies swimming behind me and then in front of me, making sure the coast is clear.

I frown at him, worry eating at me, "_How are you even going to find her? She could be anywhere."_

_"She will have to go to the beach at least once a week so my plan is too wait for her there. I doubt she has gone back yet since it has only been two days going on three but I hope to catch her before she does." _Eddie says.

_"Well I hope you find her, I'm so worried about her," _I say twirling some hair in my hand as I typically do when I am nervous.

"_As we all are," _Adrian pipes in_. _I shoot him a sympathetic look, almost everyone knew how much Adrian was in love with Rose, except for Rose herself of course.

We travel the rest of the way in silence. Finally the city comes into view. Our jaws drop as we look at it in awe; it was nothing like our own city. This one was much more done up. It shined with shells and pearls and anything that could sparkle and shine.

We approach quietly since it is technically the middle of the night. As we approach the palace Guards stop us and demand to know who we are.

Eddie glares them down "I am Eddie Castile and I am part of the royal guard of Queen Hathaway. We are here to deliver Ms. Lissa Dragomir for the royal wedding between our two kingdoms."

The guard looks us all up and down before nodding their heads, "Follow us" they say before leading us through the gate of the palace.

My stomach starts to fill with a nervous flutter as we approach the palace. Adrian takes my hand to try and sooth me.

The guard stops us in front of massive doors, "We need to go announce your arrival. However the prince will see you once he is awake. We will lead you to your rooms in a moment" The guard swims off after that and the three of us are left waiting outside the doors.

"I swear if he is some stuck-up asshole I might end up punching him in the face."I say grumbling as we wait for the guards return.

After a few moments they return, but with one of the most gorgeous mermaids following them that I have ever seen. She is obviously the queen though by the lines on her face and the crown upon her head, but she was beautiful none the less. Her hair was flowing ribbons of gold much like my own hair and her tail was bright blue with gold in it.

The queen swims up to them and I quickly bow followed by Adrian and Eddie.

"Good evening princess, I am so glad you could make it. I am queen Ashford, my husband is already in bed for the night I am sorry to inform you. However you will meet both him and my nephew, Prince Ashford in the morning."

I look at her confuse, "Nephew?"

She smiles kindly at me, "Yes Mason is my nephew, his parents died when he was younger and the king and I never had any successors, so Mason is the next in line for the throne."

I nod my head in understanding, and the queen smiles kindly at me, "The guards will lead you to your room, please sleep well. I will have Christian come and get you in the morning , he is Mason's right hand man as well as best friend, I am sure you will be seeing a lot of him." The queens smiles at me and places her hand on my shoulder, "Do not worry, I know this will be difficult for you but I promise you will be treated with the utmost care." The queen gives my shoulder a slight squeeze before turning around and swimming off.

I swallow thickly and Adrian places a hand on my back to make me follow the guards.

They lead us to two very nice rooms, one for Adrian and one for me. Eddie will be staying with Adrian for the night.

I nod my head goodbye to them and then I make my way into the room. I am so tired I don't even bother check out the room before I am curling up on the soft bed of sea grass. I slip off to sleep wishing Rose was here to help me.

I wake up in the morning to someone outside my room calling my name. I sit up and stretch my arms over my head, grimaces at how sore my body is from all the swimming yesterday. Pushing off the bed, I make my way over to the door and push through the seaweed, "Yes..." My heart stops when I come face to face with the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. My jaw drops as I take in the merman in front of me. Black hair, muscular chest and a tail that is black with streaks of blue through it that are practically glowing.

My eyes find his again and he is starring right back at me and I feel a warm tingly feeling in my stomach. He quickly looks away and bows his head "Good morning Princess, I am Christian. I am here to escort you to your morning meal and to introduce you to the prince." He says to me, keeping his eyes down cast. The only thing I can manage to do it nod my head and choke out a "Of course."

I follow him silently, thinking how screwed I am, because there is no way the Prince could compete with Christian look whys and I had to marry him... not Christian. I swallow thickly and shake my head reminding myself this is my duty to my kingdom.

**So! What do you guys think! The Prince isn't Christian ;) what do you think is going to happen now? **


End file.
